Dark Lust
by Tseu Tsumi
Summary: What happens when an evil ghost is awakened form Spiritual sleep who can awaken the inner desires of people and feeds off of them? All hell brakes lose. And to make things worse, he has his eyes on Satsuki and Hajime. Chapter 6 is up!
1. Dark Bra

**Chapter One**

**Dark Bra**

Little Karan walked down the long dark hallway of the old run down school. Karan had jet black hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue jacket and a red shirt underneath. She had on blue jeans and white sneekers.

Normally she never would have entered the old shcool but these were no normal cercumstances. She had come here on a dare. However it had been no normal dare. She had gotten dared by the head cheerleader. The dare was to go into the school and find an old pair of panties or and old bra and bring it back. If she did than she would be one of the popular kids. This was her chance and she wasnt going to miss it.

Sure she had heard the rumors of the school building being haunted but she didnt believe the rumors. Or that what she had said. The truth be told she was scared. She could have sworn a few times she had heard voices telling her to leave or turn around but she shook it off and said it was the wind.

Karan turned a corner and came face to face with a tall dark figure. Karan screamed and fell backwards. Karan closed her eyes as her ass hit the ground with a thud. When she opened her eyes however the figure was gone. Karan stood up her whole body shaking. Karan looked around for the figure but there was no sign of him. Thats when Karan heard something. It was faint but it sounded like a voice.

"The nurse's office," the voice said. Karan looked around for the source of the voice but there was no one around. karan looked around and sure enough down the hall there was the nurse's office. Karan walked over to the office and found the door was already open.

She walked in and looked around. There were four beds with nothing but dust on them. There was a desk with pencils, pens, paper, and all sorts of other office supplies on it. Then there were the countless old bottles. She took one more look over the room and something caught her eye. It was something under one of the beds. Karan walked over and got onto her hands and knees. She looked under the bed and there sitting there was an old pink bra. The bra had dust all over it and the color had faded quite a bit. She reached and grabbed it. She pulled it out from under the bed and held it up.

"I did it!" she said in a triumphant voice. Karna stook up and dusted herself off and turned to leave. That was when a black cat came out of nowhere and scratched her on the face. Karan screamed and fell backwards. The cat leapt onto one of the beds and looked down at her.

"Ouch you stupid cat!" Karan yelled as she stood up agian.

"Drop the bra you little dumbass!" someone yelled. Karna looked in the direction the voice had come from and she found herself staring at the cat. She stared at the cat in disbelief. _"Did that cat just talk...no cats dont talk,"_ she thought. Well that was what she thought until the cat opened it's mouth and yelled at her.

"I said drop the bra!" it yelled its hair standing on end. Karan'e eyes widened in shock. Without a moments hesitation she took off running. She ran out of the nurse's office and headed for the exit, bra still in hand. The cat chased after her but she was very fast. When the cat got to the exit of the school the girl was a hundred yards away and running fast.

"Damn it!" the cat swore.

"I'd better warn Satsuki," the cat said as he ran pff into the night. He just hoped he could her to Satsuki in time and wake her up. if she didnt get that bra unspeakable things could happen.

**At Satsuki's house**

Amonojako ran up to the house and entered through the open window in Satsuki's room he had origanally exited through. He ran over Satsuki's bed and jumped onto it.

"Wake up Satsuki! Wake up!" he yelled. Satsuki moaned and rolled over nearly squishing him.

"Damn it wake up!" he yelled as he raised his paw and scratched her face. Satsuki's eyes shot open in a flash and she smacked Amonojako as hard as she could. He flew across the room and hit the wall hard.

"Why did you scratch me!" she yelled as she got out of bed and walked over to him.

"Because you wouldnt wake up stupid!" he yelled as he stood.

"Why are you waking me up at one in the morning on a Saturday?"

"Because if you dont get that big ass of yours in gear we're all in big trouble!"

"What? Why?"

"Because some stupid slut just took an item from the old school that had a powerful ghost sleeping inside it!"

"So...its not like she'll destroy the item adn release it and if she does we can put it back to sleep. Speaking of going back to sleep," Satsuki said as she turned to go back to her nice warm bed.

"You dont get it! This ghost is way more powerful than you could imagin! We have to get the bra from her before she releases it!"

"Did you say bra?' Satsuki asked turning to face Amonojako.

"Yes the ghost is imprisoned inside a bra, size 38 double D." Amonojako said. Satsuki suddenly broke out into a fit of laughter.

"A bra! What sort of powerful ghost is trapped in a bra! They cant be all that tough!" She said as she rolled across the floor holding her sides.

"Oh yeah look him up in your Mom's ghost diary then. his name is Tensai." Amonojako said in a snobby tone.

"I will if it will make you shut up," she said as she went over to her desk and grabbed the diary. She started flipping through the pages until she found it.

_April 17th_

_Recenly there have been many disappeariences of young teens. I have looked into this matter and found a ghost is behind it (no suprise there). I found all of the missing teens dead. From what I dint know but the ghosts name is Tensai. His powers were amazing. I was able to however put him into spiritual sleep but it nearly cost me my life. His powers were amazing. I needed the help of quiet a few ghosts in order to stop him. The only way to stop him is to place a bra or a girls panties over his head and say the spell. The spell is;_

_Evil pervert ghost leave at once. I have caught you stealing my panties and I want them back. _

_Repeat the spell three times and he will be sealed into the bra or panties you placed upon his head. _

Satsuki stared at the entry for a few seconds after she das finished reading it.

"Is all of this for real?' Satsuki asked looking at Amonojako.

"Yes it is. I was even one of the ghost to help your mother stop him. Yes he is a major pervert but he is also way strong. He gets his kicks form stealing panties, killing young teen boys, and killing other ghosts."

"He can kill other ghosts?"

"Yes he can. And when he does he erases them from existance and steals their powers. Tensai is bad news. So we need to leave now. Satsuki nodded and quickly ran out of her room. She ran down the stairs and to the door. She quickly go ther shoes on and ran out the front door, Amonojako right behind her.

"So where did the girl go?' she asked.

"Last I saw she was running from the school and down Maple street."

"You didnt follow her!"

"I had to come get you!"

"You're so stupid!"

A/N; So thats my first chapter. I hope you like it. Next one will be up in a few days. Well see ya.


	2. Evil is Released

**Chapter Two **

**Evil is released**

Karan ran down the cold dark street, her lungs burned and her muscles ached. She didn't know how long she had been running but she knew she couldn't stop. Karan could see her house now and quickened her pace. She got to the front door and quickly opened it and ran inside. She slammed the door shut and leaned against it, trying desperately to catch her breath. Once her breathing had returned to normal she preceded into her living room.

"So did you get it," someone asked as she entered the living room. Karan looked up and saw the three popular girls who had dared her to go the old school in the first place. Karan looked down at her hand and saw she still had the old bra clenched in her left hand. He held it up and smiled.

"Yep, got it," she said.

Satsuki ran down the dark street following Amonojako.

"Which way did she go?' she asked getting annoyed. They had been looking for some sign of the girl for about fifteen minutes and they had found nothing.

"I'm not sure." Amonojako answered.

"Cant you like sniff her out or something?"

"I'm not a blood hound missy, I'm a ghost in a cat's body!" Amonojako exclaimed obviously angry.

"I'm sorry. Damn you're moody," Satsuki said.

"Of course I'm moody. If we don't act fast the most evil and powerful ghost I've ever seen will be unleashed upon the world and both sides will suffer for it! If Tensai is allowed to walk the earth again its all over!"

"He's that bad?"

"He's the worst!"

"Then let's find the girl and the…why was he sealed in a bra?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah, if I didn't I wouldn't have asked."

"He's a pervert ghost."

"As big of a perv as Hijime?"

"Ten times worse,"

"WHAT? We can't let a pervert like that run wild on earth. We must stop that stupid bitch from releasing him!" Satsuki yelled as she took off running down the road.

"Hey wait for me!" Amonojako yelled as he ran off after her.

Karan handed the bra to the leader popular girl.

"This thing is ugly," she said as she passed it on to another girl.

"How anyone could have worn this is beyond me." questioned the other girl as she passed it to the last one.

"Lets burn it," said the last girl.

"Good idea," with that the leader took the bra and stepped towards the fire place.

Satsuki looked in the window with Amonojako on her head. The room had two girls giggling about something inside.

"Is that her?" Satsuki questioned.

"Nope," Amonojako responded hopping off of her head.

"Damn it! It would be easier to find a straight male hairstylist than this girl." (I have no beefs with hairstylists but it sounds like something they would say in the show so I put it in)

"You said it." Satsuki was about to scream when a dark purple light came out of the chimney of the house across the street.

"Oh shit," Amonojako said.

The popular girl tossed the bra into the roaring fire and stepped back. Suddenly the fire turned a dark purple and flared up. The girls shrieked and backed away from the fire. The fire turned to light and the light shot up out of the chimney and then disappeared. Once the light disappeared standing in front of the fire place was a boy. He looked about 16 years old. He had marble white hair that matched his skin color. His eyes were the same dark purple as the fire had become. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and black sneakers. Strapped to his waist was a sword. The sword blade was double-edged and was crimson red. The handle was gold with a blue jewel at the end. He looked at the four girls with an evil smirk on his face.

"Thank you girls for releasing me. Now how shall I repay you," he said as she unsheathed his sword and stepped towards them.


	3. Tensai

**Chapter Three**

**Tensai**

Satsuki ran across the street at full speed heading for the house. The dark purple glow had stopped a few minutes ago, and she had a really bad feeling about what she was going to find in the house. She got to the front door and tried the knob. Luckily it was unlocked and she let out a quick sigh of relief. She pushed open the door and ran inside. When she got to the front room she was suddenly petrified.

There on the floor were four girls…all dead. Their skin was pure white and their eyes as large as saucers. Their mouths hung open and a slight trail of blood ran down their cheeks. Satsuki looked up from the dead girls and saw him. He stood over the girls with a sword in his hands and an evil smirk on his face. His dark violet eyes left the bodies of the dead girls and turned on Satsuki.

"Why hello there little girl," he said. His voice was like silk to Satsuki's ears. He took a step towards and looked her in the eyes. Satsuki tried to step back but couldn't. Her feet wouldn't respond. It was as if she was stuck in a puddle of glue. Satsuki couldn't stop looking into his eyes. They were like are pools of dark purple water she wanted to dive into. Her body began to shake as he crept towards her. He moved his face closer to hers until they were only millimeters apart.

"I know what you desire," he whispered to her. Suddenly Satsuki found herself lying in a bed, silk sheets covering her naked body, in Hijime's arms.

"Get away from her you bastard!" Satsuki shook her head and found herself in the living room again. Amonojako was on Tensai's face scratching him. Tensai let out a loud growl and grabbed Amonojako and threw him into the wall. With the trance broken Satsuki quickly tore off her own bra and ran at Tensai. She threw it at him but he was too fast. He dodged the bra and looked at her the scratches on his face already healing.

"I'll be seeing you again soon girl," he said as he ran passed her and out the front door. Satsuki ran over to Amonojako.

"Are you alright stupid cat?' she asked.

"You're calling me stupid?' he asked as he got to his feet, "You're the stupid one. Sometimes I think you're more retarded than your little brother."

"Yeah you're okay," Satsuki stood up and retrieved her bra.

"Nothing more we can do tonight. Lets go home," Satsuki said as she walked out of the house. Satsuki was shaking a little as she walked down the street back to her house. She couldn't get that image Tensai had put into her head.

"_I know_ _what you desire_. _What did he mean? I don't desire Hijime…do I?" _she wondered.


	4. First Kiss

**Chapter Four**

**First Kiss**

Satsuki walked slowly down the sidewalk towards school. The sun was out and there wasn't even a single cloud in the sky. Normally she would have been complimenting the nice weather and yelling at Hijime as he started to tell his midget story to her little bother. But today she was silent. Satsuki silently swore as the image Tensai had put into her mind came back again. Satsuki tried to shake the image from her mind but it was in vain. It just wouldn't go away. Satsuki turned her attention to her friends and their conversations. Leo was chatting to Momoko about some paranormal television program he had seen last night…boring. Hijime had just gotten to the part in his story when his mom walked in on him and the midget and Satsuki used her outrage to knock the image out of her mind and yell at him.

"Don't tell him that horrible story. Besides we all know your 100 virgin." Satsuki said in a stuck up tone. Hijime just stared at her with his mouth hanging open.

"I am so not a virgin!" he yelled at her his voice cracking a little at the end.

"You so are. I bet you haven't even had your first kiss yet. You're pathetic!" After she had finished there was nothing but silence. Leo and Momoko just stared (Leo in shock and Momoko with her calm catholic smile). Hijime looked at her as if she had slapped him. He turned away from her and hung his head. His body began to shake and Satsuki could have sworn she heard him sobbing. Guilt suddenly gripped her heart and she felt horrible.

"I…I'm sorry Hijime. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she placed a hand on his shoulder as a sign of apology. Suddenly Hijime spun around and kissed her on the lips. Satsuki stood frozen. He was _kissing_ her. The feeling if his warm lips on hers sent shivers through her body. The image came flooding back into her mind. She could feel the silk sheets around them. The heat from his body against her skin. His warm strong arms wrapped around her and his luscious lips against hers in a passionate kiss. And as quickly as he had done it, he was done.

"Ha! Now I have had my first kiss!" he yelled pointing at her. Satsuki said nothing. She just stared at him and missed the warm feeling that was now fading away. She wanted Hijime to kiss her again.

"_What! No I don't…do I? No definitely not! But it felt so good. It was nothing! It was something that was unexplainable._" Satsuki couldn't keep her thoughts straight. They kept contradicting each other. Hijime's smile seemed to fade as he saw the strange mixture of emotions in Satsuki's eyes. He saw hurt, longing, and what looking like utter confusion.

"Hey are you alright?" Hijime asked waving a hand in front of her eyes. Satsuki just blinked twice before running past him and the rest of her friends.

"Hey Satsuki!" Hijime yelled but it didn't seem like she had heard him. She just kept on running.


	5. The Deal

A/N; sorry about the last chapter being so short. I'll try to make this one longer but no guarantees. And thank you all who reviewed, I'm really happy you did. So on with the chapter. Oh and I do not own Ghost Stories or any of its characters.

**Chapter Five**

**The Deal**

Satsuki ran down the street as fast as she could. He had heard Hajime's calls after her but she ignored them. She just wanted to be alone to think right now. She ran all the way to school, up the flights of stairs to her classroom and flung open the door. She ran to desk, set down her back and plopped down in her chair. Satsuki then laid her head on the cool wood of the desk and tried to think.

_"Do I really like Hajime?"_ she asked herself.

"You know you do," said a voice. Satsuki quickly lifted her head and looked around the room. It was then she noticed for the first time no one was in the room. Satsuki took another sweeping look around the room and it was clear she was the only one here.

"Am I hearing things?" she asked herself out loud.

"No, you're not." Said the voice again. Satsuki quickly stood up and looked behind her. There was the owner of the voice…Tensai. Satsuki gasped and backed away form the ghost that stood before her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"The question is what are you doing here? I saw him kiss you. You do desire him." Tensai said talking a step towards her for every step she took to get away from him.

"No, I don't!" she yelled but she heard her voice crack at the end.

"Yes you do. You've wanted him for quite a long time. You love the way he looks at you. None of the other boys do and you secretly love his perverted remarks about your ass. Admit it."

"N-No you're wrong," Satsuki had backed up too far and now had her back to the wall. Tensai closed the gap so there were only a few inches between them.

"You know I'm right. I can see all of your desires. I know what you long for. You can't hide anything from me Satsuki." Tensai said with an evil malice in his voice. Satsuki just stared at Tensai with a shocked expression. A part of her knew he was right, but part of her wanted him to be wrong.

"You know…I could find out if he desires you as well," he said looking at his fingernails.

"What?"

"I could see if he feels the same way towards you. But I'd need something in return."

"What do you want?" Satsuki asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I want you to stop hunting me, for lets say a month. Do that and I'll see if Hajime desires you?" The expression on Satsuki's face told all. He knew she was thinking about his deal and he knew she would accept it.

"Well…" Satsuki started to say but was interrupted by the sound of the classroom door being opened. Both Satsuki and Tensai turned to see all of Satsuki's friends standing in the doorway staring at the two.

"Satsuki get down!" Hajime yelled as he picked up the closest chair and chucked it at Tensai. Satsuki quickly dropped to the floor. The chair flew at Tensai, but was cut down in mid-air by his sword.

"Think about it Satsuki," he said as he became transparent and disappeared from the room.

Hajime came running to Satsuki's side.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Satsuki looked up at him and saw their faces were only about an inch apart. She could feel the warmth of a blush creeping across her face.

"I-I'm fine," she stammered as she tried to get up.

"Here let me help," Hajime said offering her his hand. Satsuki just stared at the hand for a few minutes, but she eventually took it and let him help her up. Satsuki stared down at her hand in Hajime's and again could feel herself blushing. Thoughts of what it would be like of the two got together started to rush through her mind but were broken when Leo started talking.

"I can't believe a ghost attacked you in the middle of the day," he said scratching his head.

"It was God punishing her for her sinful ways," said Momoko

"Hey! I am not that big a sinner! You're just an overly judgmental Catholic." Satsuki retorted.

"Aren't all Catholics judgmental?" asked Hajime.

"Yes but she more judgmental than most," Satsuki said.

"I only speak the truth. So long sinners see you later," with that Momoko left to go to her class.

"She really makes me angry sometimes,' Satsuki said as she made her way to her desk and sat down. Hajime quickly followed and sat next to her.

"Are you sure you want to stay at school. I mean you just got attacked by a ghost; you could play sick and go home. And to make it more convincing I'll play sick with you."

"Why do you want to play sick?"

"So I can make sure you and your cute ass get home alright. Also this way I can finally get those panties you owe me," he said with a cocky grin. Satsuki just rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she answered.

"Awesome! Now when the teacher gets here we'll play sick and Leo," Hajime turned to face Leo, "make sure you get our homework."

"Fine," Leo said with a sigh as he moved towards his own desk.

**Thirty minutes later**

Satsuki walked down the sidewalk listening to Hajime compliment himself on such a great excuse.

"I knew the fake flu would get him. That teacher is such a dumbass! I so rock!" Satsuki just smiled and nodded.

"So…I'm thinking about five pairs of panties will be good."

"Five! No way, you're getting two at the most!"

"Hey! You promised me those panties way back when. The interest has building up you owe me five pairs of panties."

"Keep arguing with me and the only underwear you'll be getting will be my brother's skid mark stained whitey-tighties!"

"You know that's not right," Hajime said looking a little green from the mental image. Satsuki just smiled triumphantly.

Satsuki and Hajime eventually reached Satsuki's house. She opened the door and walked inside.

"Stay out here," she said to Hajime as she went upstairs. Satsuki laid her backpack on her bed and went to her dresser. She started rummaging through it looking for her two least favorite pairs of underwear when she heard her door creak. Satsuki turned to see Hajime standing in her doorway just staring at her.

"I told you to stay outside," she said.

"I didn't want to," he said in a monotone voice. Satsuki stared at him for a second and then noticed his eyes. They had that nobodies-home look he gets when he saw a hot babe.

"Hajime…are you okay?"

"No I'm not," he said taking a step towards her.

"What's wrong?" she asked getting nervous.

"I need you," he said just as he lunged at her and tackled her to the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"I need you Satsuki," Hajime said. He began kissing her neck and rubbing his hands up and down her sides.

"Hajime stop," Satsuki whimpered.

"I can't stop, I need you. I want to have you. I love you," Hajime's voice seemed to change as he spoke those words. Satsuki knew what was going on. She shoved Hajime off of her and quickly stood up.

"Tensai!" she yelled. Hajime started to laugh but suddenly fell silent. Hajime closed his eyes and fell to the floor and standing at his feet stood Tensai.

"You possessed him?!" Satsuki exclaimed.

"Yeah, but the look in your eyes was priceless. How about our deal?"

"After that stunt I have half my mind to put you to Spiritual Sleep right now!"

"Don't be that way. You know while I was in him I found out a few things. Like how he feels about you."

"Really?" Satsuki's anger that was about to boil over disappeared.

"Do we have a deal?"

"You get two weeks. That's it. Not a month. Fourteen days. That's the new deal," Satsuki held out her hand.

"Deal," Tensai took Satsuki's hand and started to vanish.

"Hey, what about my answer?"

"You'll get it tomorrow at school, little girl. Pleasure doing business with you," with those last words he vanished, leaving Satsuki to wonder if she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.


	6. It Begins

A/N; Sorry I haven't written in so long. I have had other stories and I haven't been able to watch the show and lost my inspiration. But now I just watched the first four episodes again and I am pumped. So I shall continue the story again and my writing has improved. So, it should be better than before. Now, to warn everyone. In this chapter is very, and I mean very, sexually explicit content. So from this moment on, you have been warned. And all flames I may get will be put out by Amanojaku pissing on them. So without further wait, here is the next chapter.

**Chapter Six**

**It Begins**

Satsuki woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm clock. She sighed and got out of bed and quickly turned off the foul machine. '_Damn it all. He had better go through with his side of the deal. Or I'll shove a pair of panties over his head so fast he wont know what happened.'_ she thought to herself as she walked into the bathroom and undressed. She turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature of the water, making it just right, before stepping in. The warm water rolled over her body and it felt good. The warmth seemed to soak into her skin and warm her entire being. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her body. Satsuki was about to squeal but a voice whispered in her ear, causing her to stop.

"Don't yell. Your father or special Ed brother will interrupt," said the voice. Satsuki gasped as she recognized the voice as Hajime's. She tried to turn around, but his tight embrace wouldn't let her.

"Don't fight," he whispered as his hands started exploring her body.

"I-I wa-wasn't going t-to," she stammered. Hajime stopped and his grip loosened a bit. Satsuki turned around and faced him. His brown eyes stared back into her pale green. She looked down and saw both of them were naked. Unfortunately there was too much steam in the shower now and she couldn't see his crotch. '_Damn it,_' shr thought. She felt him put a finger under her chin and make her look him in the eyes.

"My eyes are up here," he said with a smirk.

"Isn't that my line?" she asked him.

"Maybe," was his retort.

"How did you get in here?" she asked. Common sense finally kicking in.

"I snuck in through your window. You left the door open slightly and I just crept in," he said with a triumphant smile.

"Hajime..." she was going to say something but he cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"No more talking. I need you Satsuki. I need to feel you," he said. Soon after his hands were roaming her body. They grazed over her chest, went down her stomach, around her waist, down and squeezed her ass, earning him a small moan for her. He smirked as one of his hands slid around to the front and touched her between the legs. Satsuki moaned as a shudder ran up her body.

"You feel so soft and warm here," he said as his hand moved back and forth, making her moan again.

"Hajime...unnh...don't...please...ahhh," she moaned, the pleasure surging through her body.

"Is that what you really want. I don't think it is. You want me, don't you. You know you do. You want me to do this and so much more to you, admit it," he whispered in her ear. Satsuki felt the heat in her face increase as she started blushing. She so desperately wanted to yell no, to deny it, but she knew she couldn't.

"Yes," she whispered.

"What was that?" he asked tauntingly.

"I want you. I always have, Hajime," she said. She leaned back against him and suddenly fell into her ass. She yelped as she hit the hard porcelain bottom of the shower and looked up. Hajime was gone.

"What? What happened?" she asked herself. She quickly turned off the water and got out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and went off to her bedroom to change.

_**Hajime's house Hajime's POV.**_

Hajime awoke with a start, sweat running down his brow and his pants felt a little wet. The dream he had just had was so realistic. He had dreamt he was in a shower with Satsuki and he was touching her, and feeling her up, and getting ready to do it. But the most shocking part was, she wanted it and was letting him! He couldn't believe it. But then she had to lean back into him. But she didn't lean into his chest. She fell right though him! He was a ghost! But luckily it was all a dream.

Hajime got out of bed and went out onto the balcony outside his window. He looked out at the sky and then turned his attention to Satsuki's bedroom window. The window was open and the curtains were drawn too. He just stared into her empty room for a moment, and then she entered. Hajime's eyes widened as he saw her walk in with nothing but a towel on. He could feel a nosebleed coming on. Suddenly she dropped the towel on the ground and he could see her completely naked body. His eyes widened as blood started flowing from his nose. He quickly ducked down as she turned around, hoping she didn't see him.

When he heard no yelling he peeked over the edge of the balcony just as she was bending over to pick out a pair of panties. Suddenly the image of her bent over that dresser, sweating and panting with him behind her, both naked and making love came into his mind. His eyes widened as she shook the thought from his mind. Hajime couldn't believe it. Sure, he had had dirty thought about her before, but not like this. These thoughts were, just too real. He felt his pants becoming very constricting as he watcher her getting dressed and the image of himself undressing her and her begging to be taken came into his mind. He could feel the lust surging inside of him, and he couldn't stop it. To be honest, he liked it. He didn't know why, but he just liked having these feelings towards her. In fact, they felt right. He liked the idea of him and her together like that. He enjoyed the thoughts of her being his and only his. The feeling he got when he imagined her asking for him to take her virginity, asking him to have all of her, and the thoughts of him giving her what she wanted, it made him feel so good he almost exploded in his pants.

He just couldn't take his eyes off her. His mind was flooded with so many dirty thought that he couldn't take it anymore. He slowly slid his hand into his pajama pants and gripped his hard pulsing erection. He started pumping it, fast and hard, as the images kept coming to him. It didn't take long before he came all over his hand and all in his pants. Hajime pulled his cum covered hand out of his pants. He blinked as he stared down at the mess. Normally, he would have felt better, but it didn't seem to help. Hajime didn't get it. He blinked again and suddenly, on her knees right in front of him, was Satsuki. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Oh look. You made a mess. Let me help you clean it up," she said as she took his wrist in her hand and brought his hand up to her mouth. Her tongue slipped passed her lips and ran across Hajime's hand, licking up the cum.

"S-Satsuki?" Hajime gasped.

"Ssshhhhhh. Let me take care of it," she whispered before going back to her licking. Her tongue slowly worked its way across his hand, licking away the cum in a horrible slow manner. Once all was gone from his palm and on the back of his hand, she brought her fingers into her mouth and started sucking them clean too. Hajime felt himself becoming hard again and couldn't stifle the moans that came out of his mouth.

"Oh Satsuki," he said as she sucked up the last bit of cum. Hajime was swimming in the pleasure of Satsuki's talented tongue. Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed the real Satsuki on her knees, in her room, licking and sucking air. Both had a deep blush across their faces as both longed to go further. Satsuki leaned onto Hajime, forcing him to lie down. Hajime went down with ease though, he knew something good was about to happen, and he didn't want to stop it.

"Now, let me clean the rest of you off," she said with a seductive smile and reached for his pants. Hajime leaned back and put his hands behind his head, waiting for the pleasure that was about to come. Just as Satsuki was about to grip the waist band of Hajime's pants, there was a loud knock on Hajime's door. His mother's voice rang out from the other side of the door.

"Hajime! Time to get up! Now!" she yelled. Hajime quickly scrambled up and saw Satsuki had disappeared.

"Hajime!?!" his mother called again.

"I'm up!" he yelled back as he got up and walked back into his bedroom. '_What the hell was that? Damn it. I still got a hard on. Fuck!'_ he mentally screamed to himself as he walked out of his room and to the bathroom, off to take a shower and the problem in his pants.

_**Satsuki's house. Satsuki's POV.**_

Satsuki picked herself off of the floor and shook her head. A deep blush was set across her cheeks. She had just been daydreaming or something. She had...she had...Satsuki couldn't even finish the thought. The horrible think wasshe still had the taste of Hajime's seed in her mouth. And she would never admit it to anyone, but it tasted good. Satsuki stood up and suddenly Keiichirou bursted into her room. Satsuki jumped at the sudden bang the door made as it slammed into the wall.

"Satsuki[gibberish™" he yelled as he ran into the room.

"I know. I know. I'll make your damn breakfast," she groans as she heads out the room.

"[more gibberish" the cried happily behind her as he followed her down into the kitchen.

_**Thirty Minutes Later**_

Satsuki walked out her front door and ran down the walk way that led from her door out to the side walk. Luckily, their Dad had opt to take Keiichirou to school today. She didn't know why, but she didn't press the matter, figuring it was best not to ask. She left her yard and turned onto the sidewalk she came to a sudden stop as she saw Hajime waiting for her. He was leaning against the wall that encircled her house, his eyes closed trying to look cool. She felt her face turn bright red as she gazed at him. Satsuki gulped and turned away from him. She couldn't look at him or her face would give her away. And with what was happening this morning, she couldn't take any chances of meeting his gaze, afraid just looking into his eyes would cause her to jump him right then and there. Satsuki quickened her pace and walked right by Hajime. Just as she passed him she quickly looked away from him, not wanting to meet his eyes if they opened as she passed. She couldn't risk it.

Hajime heard Satsuki's footsteps as she passed him and opened his eyes. Just as he fully opened his eyes he saw her snap her head in the opposite direction. He watched her as she walked away, not looking at him. Hajime quickly followed her. '_I wonder what her problem is? Is she mad at me about kissing her yesterday?_' he wondered.

"Hey Satsuki! Hey! What's wrong?!?!" he yelled after her as he ran to catch up to her. Satsuki kept on walking, facing forward, not even sparing him a backward glance. Hajime couldn't help but feel hurt at the fact that she wouldn't even turn around and yell at him.

"Look! I'm sorry for the kiss alright! Come on! I really am sorry! Please just talk to me!" he begged when he finally caught up with her.

Satsuki wanted to turn to Hajime and talk to him. She wanted to accept his apology and see his eyes light up as the guilt lifted off of his shoulders. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. The fear of her saying or doing something was just too great. With what happened this morning she couldn't take any chances. She just couldn't. So, she kept turned away from him and kept her mouth shut. She would just have to ignore him until she could find Tensai and put him to spiritual sleep. Then, hopefully, what ever magic he cast would be lifted and all would be well. She hoped.

Amonojaku raised a brow as he saw the two kids go off to school. Normally, they would chat it up the entire way. He would make some perverted or snide remark about her ass and she would hit him. That's how it went. But today it was different. Haj was begging for her attention and she was ignoring him. The ghost king couldn't put his claw on it, but something was up.

"So enjoying the show?" a dark voice asked the possessed cat. Amonojaku leapt up and spun around, coming face to face with Tensai who was laying on his stomach, floating in mid air right beside the ghost king. Amonojaku growled in frustration, he was pissed because the ghost killer was there, but also that he hadn't been able to sense his presence.

"What do you mean by that?" Amonojaku asked, his hair standing on end.

"The spell I cast. The one that brings forth the targets' deepest desires," Tensai said.

"That spell requires at least one of the participants to be willing how'd you manage that? Did you trick Hajime some how?" Amonojaku was curious. Maybe that was why the two seemed so weird. Maybe Hajime had made a deal with the ghost and he wanted to make Satsuki want him. He wouldn't put it passed the little perv.

"Nope. The girl was the willing one," Tensai chuckled.

"WHAT?!?!?" Amonojaku exclaimed, not believing his ears.

"Yup. And now, I have sleep immunity for two weeks. Just think how much power I can gather in that much time. By the time my limited immunity expires, I would have already become too powerful for the girl, and I give the two about oh..." Tensai paused for a minute as if thinking, "About three hours before they start kissing and fondling and trying to rip each others clothes off. Their lust will get the better of them and I will be there to pick up the power. Brilliant, no?" Tensai finished with an evil glint in his eyes.

"No. You just spilled your plan, all I have to do is tell Satsuki, granted if I don't kill her first, and she will put you back to sleep before you can drain anyone!"

"Too late. I already hit the kindergarten this morning. Little kids have so many little desires. Its easy to make them come true and suck the satisfaction from them. Their like little Energizer batteries. Full of energy, but it only last so long." Tensai laughed.

"You're going after kids! You're sick!"

"I don't have a sense of honor or fair play, remember? I use what I got. That's it. And soon enough, I'll be strong enough to go after bigger fish. You know, poor husband less housewives. Giving them what they desire is a piece of cake. It's mostly either a big strong man, peace and quiet, or enough money for them to buy a huge house, lots of food, never work again, and send the kiddies off to college. All in all, easy. But, again, not enough power in that. True power comes from teens. They have so many desires and wants. And since they have never felt anything really gratifying, their sense of satisfaction is all the more stronger. And in that satisfaction, lies my power. And those two have such pent up desires for each other that when I suck em both dry I will get a major power boost. You cant stop me. It has begun, and soon I will be the last standing. See ya later cat, I got an appointment at the old folks home. Lots of little easy to grant desires there. Bye."

And with that Tensai disappeared. Amonojaku stood there for a minute, taking in all he had heard. What scared him was the fact Hajime and Satsuki lusted for each other. A quick shiver ran down his spine and a nasty and perverted mental image of the two entered his mind. Shortly after that came the realization that the two lusting for each other meant once to two did have sex, the satisfaction would be though the roof, giving Tensai a massive energy boost. He couldn't let that happen. Amonojaku leapt off of the stone wall and ran after the two teens. He'd have a little talk with Satsuki once they got home, but for now, he had to make sure the two didn't get it on. He just hoped he could, for their sake, and the sake of ghosts everywhere.


End file.
